


Малиновка

by Ли-кo (LiKo)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Under The Hood (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blindness, Don't copy to another site, M/M, слепота
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKo/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%B8-%D0%BAo
Summary: Джейсон подобрал "малиновку", а точнее, парня.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Джейсон Тодд/Тим Дрейк
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Во втором драббле раскрываются некоторые вызывавшие вопросы моменты. И на данный момент текст закончен.

Говорят, с верхних этажей отеля Амбассадор открывается прекрасный вид на Готэмский парк... Но Тим ничего не видел. Он стоял у огромного окна, прижимаясь лбом и ладонями к стеклу. Снаружи шёл дождь, Тим мог поклясться, что чувствует ладонями вибрацию от ударяющихся о стекло капель. Вот только не слышал, звукоизоляция тут из разряда чудес.

\- Опять не спишь? - раздался за спиной голос Джейсона, и его тёплые губы коснулись шеи Тима, тот даже не вздрогнул, привык.

\- Не сплю. Хочу увидеть дождь. Там ведь гроза? - в голосе Тима проскользнула надежда.

\- Гроза, - Джейсон вздохнул и обнял его, прижимая спиной к своей груди.

Тим был невысоким, удобно невысоким, настолько, что Джейсон мог устроить подбородок на его макушке, не наклоняясь. Но не сегодня. Тим стоял, сгорбившись, будто сжимался в комочек.

\- Я хочу увидеть грозу, - твёрдо, почти чеканя каждое слово, заявил Тим. - Когда мне уже можно будет снять эту чёртову повязку?! Я не видел солнце бог знает сколько месяцев, я даже не знаю, как выглядит моя комната! Или то, что ты называешь моей комнатой.

Джейсон устало вздохнул и потёрся щекой о висок Тима. Не хотелось сегодня ругаться, только не с Тимом, не с этой упрямой малиновкой... но позволять снимать повязку было категорически нельзя.

Джейсон нашёл этого мальчишку около года назад - на обочине, внутри перевёрнутого автомобиля. Синий ситроен дымился, готовый в любую минуту загореться. Водитель был мёртв - ему снесло голову какой-то железякой, машина была всмятку. Джейсон проехал бы мимо, не останавливаясь, вызвал бы по дороге полицию... в таких авариях не бывает выживших. Но, притормаживая у покорёженного автомобиля, он заметил какое-то движение, остановил свой мотоцикл в стороне и подошёл ближе. И увидел парня с окровавленным лицом - тот шарил вокруг себя руками, пытался выбраться... и молчал. Не звал никого, не кричал от боли, хотя у него переломов было - ноги сломало зажавшими его сиденьями, кости торчали наружу в двух местах... но в тот момент Джейсон этого не видел. Он видел молчащего пацана с кровавыми дорожками на лице, а рядом, почти на нём, мёртвого ребёнка. Джейсон вытащил пострадавшего - с трудом, но смог, пришлось кое-что сломать подручными средствами, отодрать болтающуюся дверцу...

Вызывая «скорую», он сообщил только об одном пострадавшем, остальные были мертвы - водитель, годовалый ребёнок и девушка.

Девушке оторвало руку, но у парня на пальце левой руки было кольцо.

Это потом, порывшись во всех доступных документах, Джейсон узнал, что парня зовут Тимоти Рэдбёрд. Что с ним в машине были жена, ребёнок и отец Тима. Вся его семья. Но по какой-то причине машина вылетела с дороги, врезалась в отбойник, перевернулась через ограждение и свалилась вниз, на нижнюю автомагистраль с эстакады. Это потом экспертиза покажет, что машину скинули - на большой скорости врезались сзади, смяв заднюю часть. Возможно, это был грузовик, ехавший на максимальной скорости. Но, что ещё хуже, у ситроена Рэдбёрдов был перерезан тормозной шланг.

Целенаправленное убийство.

Джейсон тогда пытался понять, кому в его городе понадобилось вырезать целую семью, а главное - зачем. И пока он искал виновника, в больнице загибался единственный выживший. После недавней атаки очередного придурка в маске на склады General Logistic Group, возникли проблемы с поставкой лекарств. И если удалось наладить бесперебойное обеспечение основными препаратами, то с чёртовым обезболивающим для Рэдбёрда возникли проблемы - у него оказалась индивидуальная непереносимость большинства препаратов, пульс на их фоне зашкаливал так, что приборы сходили с ума. Джейсон, узнав о таком раскладе, велел найти замену препаратам, такую, чтобы подошло идеально, без побочек. Подходящий препарат нашли, но в городе его не оказалось...

В итоге парня спас тот, о ком Джейсон не хотел даже думать. Бэтмен собственной персоной явился в больницу и оставил в палате Рэдбёрда целую коробку того самого препарата - дорогущего, как кокс высшего качества, и такого же редкого.

В пору было бы подумать, с чего такое внимание, но случились другие проблемы - из Аркхэма сбежал очередной псих, за которым пришлось погоняться с неделю, а заодно поцапаться с Бэтменом, который мешал пристрелить психа.

Когда Джейсон заглянул к своей малиновке в очередной раз, ему сообщили две новости: спасти парню глаза не удалось - это раз, а два - ему отшибло память.

В тот момент Джейсон малодушно подумал: слава Богу! Потому что он не представлял, как сообщить ему об утрате.

В итоге, Джейсон забрал парня себе - в буквальном смысле. И вот теперь расхлёбывал.

Рассказать о семье всё-таки пришлось, но реакция оказалась такой, что Джейсон эту тему больше никогда не поднимал – парень ушёл в такой ступор, что пришлось выводить его из этого состояния медикаментозно.

Сказать, что случилось с его глазами, Джейсон так и не решился. Он просто завязывал их Тиму и не разрешал снимать повязку. На ощупь, конечно, тот бы ничего не понял, но...

На самом деле Джейсон надеялся отвезти его в одну клинику, где буквально творили чудеса, там ему бы сделали имплантанты - видел бы снова, как своими собственными глазами. Но для этого требовалось слишком многое - клиника была непростая и не деньгами там расплачивались. Зато результат со стопроцентной гарантией. У Джейсона были надёжные источники, в этой клинике точно не кидали своих клиентов. Проверено.

Самым главным сейчас было убедить Тима, что видеть он сможет и именно своими глазами. Иначе ничего не получится.

Поэтому приходилось врать.

\- Я тебе уже говорил, Тим, - Джейсон снова пристроил подбородок ему на макушку, - ты сможешь снова видеть, для этого мы тебя и готовим сейчас. Осенью поедем в Марковию, там тебе вернут зрение. В чём дело-то, пташка?

\- Не называй меня так, - привычно огрызнулся Тим.

Развернулся к Джейсону лицом, поднял руки и коснулся его подбородка своими чуткими пальцами слепого, повёл вверх по щекам, очертил скулы, задержался на бровях, легко погладил закрывшиеся веки, потрогал кончиками пальцев ресницы:

\- Длинные... - выдохнул он тихо.

\- Ты всегда это говоришь, - Джейсон хмыкнул. - Неужели так нравятся?

\- Мне кажется, ты должен быть очень красивым...

\- У меня шрамы, Тим.

\- Как будто у меня их нет, - Тим фыркнул и прижался головой к груди Джейсона. - Неужели меня никто не ищет? Совсем?

Джейсон опять вздохнул, одно и то же каждый день. Но он был терпеливым, поэтому спокойно ответил:

\- Я проверяю запросы на розыск каждый день. Если бы были совпадения, я бы тебе сказал. Правда сказал, ты же знаешь.

Тим не ответил. Он только осторожно поглаживал пальцами ткань дорогущего пиджака Джейсона, когда вдруг тихо произнёс:

\- Я помню ощущение этой ткани. Костюм, сшитый на Сэвил Роу?

У Джейсона сердце пропустило удар, он хрипло спросил, даже не надеясь скрыть настороженность от слепого:

\- Откуда такие познания, пташка? Я не видел в твоих документах упоминание банковского счёта на миллионы фунтов.

\- Просто откуда-то вспомнилось. Не знаю.

Честно говоря, с этим пацаном были сплошные проблемы. По документам ему было семнадцать, когда Джейсон его нашёл. Семнадцать. И уже жена - этакая блондинка, и годовалая дочь. Которых больше нет.

Тим пытался сбежать из больницы при первом же удобном случае. Он не был тогда даже в состоянии понимать, где находится, но уже пытался выбраться из палаты даже без костылей.

Хватились его только после отбоя, когда медсестра несла ему лекарства, собираясь ставить капельницу. Нашли его через час, он уже почти добрался до выхода в гараж с машинами «скорой». Когда Джейсон попытался подхватить его на руки и унести обратно в больничный корпус, Тим вырывался из его хватки, как разъярённый кошак. Буквально вываливался из рук, используя тяжесть собственного тела. А потом развернулся - и Джейсон оказался лежащим на полу, бессмысленно хлопающим глазами. Вот это приёмчик!

Позднее он не раз удивлял Джейсона своей физической подготовкой, не раз уходя от охраны, когда на него находил очередной стих. Были и травмы у охранников, и нечеловеческий ужас у самого Тима: его пугала не имеющая объяснений темнота. Он почему-то каждый раз пугался, что его похитили.

Тогда Джейсон и придумал эту штуку - завязывать ему глаза своими руками с полного его согласия. Истерики прекратились, как и панические атаки со всеми вытекающими.

Однажды Джейсон всё-таки связался с Бэтменом - подкараулил его в одном из преступных районов и напрямую спросил, с чего вдруг такая забота о каком-то мальчишке, и где его новая птичка.

Бэтмен тогда ответил сухо:

\- Робин на задании. А в том, что с поставками лекарств случился сбой, есть и моя вина.

\- Вау, - только и смог тогда выдохнуть Джейсон. - Надо же, наш великий и ужасный умеет признавать свою вину! Охренеть.

На том они и расстались, но Джейсон всё-таки навёл справки и выяснил, что нового Робина не так давно вроде видели в Кураке.

И Джейсон продолжал искать информацию о родственниках Тима. Но этих самых родственников не было. Его жена оказалась детдомовской. У самого Тима остался на момент женитьбы только отец, остальные - тётка и два дедушки, погибли во время землетрясения. Тогда многих не стало, особенно из бедных кварталов. Им просто не успевали оказать помощь. Или не хотели, это как посмотреть. В любом случае, это было задолго до того, как Джейсон вернулся в Готэм, чтобы навести порядок.

Он честно говорил Тиму, что его никто не ищет. Потому что на самом деле никто не искал. Ни коллеги по работе в отделе IT какой-то фирмёшки, ни друзья, которых как будто не было вообще. Заброшенная страничка на фэйсбуке показывала только счастливую свадебную фотографию жениха и невесты. Сколько им было-то? По пятнадцать что ли? Совсем ещё дети, господи.

И вот сейчас этот «ребёнок» был уже вдовцом, потерявшим всё, в свои неполные девятнадцать лет.

Джейсон и сам не понял, как прикипел к этой малиновке. Будто прирос и всё тут.

И вот теперь Джейсон стоял посреди роскошного номера Амбассадора с видом на парк, и понимал, что Тиму плевать на всю эту роскошь. Ему нужно было вовсе не это… Но Джейсон не мог дать ему то, в чём Тим нуждался…

Оставалось только обнимать, прижимая к себе и шептать в макушку, что всё наладится. Обязательно наладится. Иначе и быть не может.

05.07.2020


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вы считали, что в первой части был бескорыстный обоюдный романс, то эту часть вам лучше не читать. Правда. В этом случае лучше оставить историю как есть - красивой грустной сказкой.
> 
> Во второй части та же история в восприятии Тима. Разъясняются некоторые моменты.

У Тима действительно были шрамы. Такие, что сразу наводят на нужную мысль того, кто хоть раз сталкивался с подобным или сам занимался тем же, что и Тим, хотя бы короткий срок.

Джейсон смог бы понять, откуда эти шрамы, если бы Тим позволил ему задуматься над этим хотя бы пару секунд. Но Тим был умный мальчик, к тому же ему сделали качественную легенду: в двенадцать лет он оказался на готэмской площади, когда там случился теракт, а в последствии года три жил с родителями в Беалии, в столице которой, Алегабе, была слишком нестабильная ситуация, потом семья вернулась в Готэм, где под раздачу психам попадает буквально каждый. По легенде Пугало убил его мать. На самом деле, этот эпизод недалеко ушёл от того, что случилось на самом деле... в общем, претензий к шрамам Тима просто не могло быть. Если, конечно, не замечать многих специфических моментов в физиологической географии уже самого Тима. Например, специфически развитые мышцы (можно было бы списать на занятия спортом, но тогда эти занятия должны быть более чем разносторонними), сбитые до уплошения костяшки пальцев (бокс, конечно, помог бы это объяснить, но если только тайский), удивительная гибкость (впрочем, многие сейчас занимаются йогой) и специфическая реакция... Конечно, Джейсон мог бы сложить это всё в общую картину... и он даже почти сложил. К счастью, Бэтмен заранее запустил программу трансляций голограмм в некоторых частях мира. Изначально это было необходимо для прикрытия Тима, когда он должен был вернуть Сандру МакНайдер с дочерью в Готэм из Азарии. Азария - закрытая страна, в которой долгое время правила военная диктатура генерала-императора Азара, закончившаяся в конце 50-х, когда на столицу страны сбросили ядерную бомбу... Что там происходило теперь - сложно сказать. Но азарийские фанатики выкрали Сандру с дочерью, чтобы заставить отца Сандры, инженера Чарльза МакНайдера, передать им чертежи новейшего истребителя-невидимки. Операция разрабатывалась совместно с военными... но Тим провалил задание. Его подопечные погибли, погиб агент, занимавшийся их прикрытием... а сам Тим оказался нетрудоспособен - вслепую мало что сделаешь, но даже для этого "мало" нужны навыки.

Бэтмен, навестив Тима в больнице, когда привёз лекарство, решил, что в данный момент задание Тима меняется. И когда Тим понял, кто его задание... он сначала подумал, что это сон, навеянный каким-нибудь злодейским токсином. Ему предстояло войти в доверие к Красному Колпаку и выяснить, кто он на самом деле и чего добивается в Готэме. За прошедший неполный год Тиму удалось выяснить достаточно, но задание оставалось невыполненным - он знал только имя, Джейсон, и выяснил, что у Джейсона есть некая конкретная цель, которой он добивался довольно странными путями.

Было ли имя Джейсона настоящим, Тим опять же не знал. Он пытался собрать больше информации, но только понимал, что с каждым днём всё больше увязает в происходящем, увязает в конкретном человеке.

Джейсон вызывал восхищение. Он был невероятен и непостижим. И Тим не знал, чего хочет на самом деле: выполнить задание или понять Джейсона как человека.

Будучи слепым, сложно искать документы, сложно оценивать обстановку, и фактически невозможно продолжать выяснять, кто работает на Красного Колпака. Тим не видел людей, работающих с Джейсоном. Он только слышал их голоса, чувствовал запахи... и этого было мало.

Ещё один минус: Тим практически не покидал своих апартаментов в Амбассадоре. То, что вокруг него роскошь - он знал. Чувствовал во всех направлениях - в конце концов, сын Дрейков и подопечный Уэйна успел побывать во многих дорогих отелях, номера класса люкс предоставлялись ему по умолчанию.

И то, как он лажанул с костюмом... ну, он просто не ожидал ощутить под пальцами ту самую ткань. Видимо, Джейсон был вынужден посетить какой-то светский раут. Иначе зачем бы ему так выпендриваться. Обычно он предпочитал носить простые, но качественные джинсы и футболки, что опять же не вязалось с роскошью Амбассадора.

Но если он выходил в свет в дорогом - а главное, подчёркивающем его статус - костюме, значит, он вёл дела с кем-то из старых семей. В Готэме таких немного, можно пересчитать по пальцам. Например, Кейны, но они приходятся роднёй Уэйнам. Впрочем, это не отменяет желания некоторых прибрать к рукам власть в городе.

От Джейсона не пахло женскими духами, значит, он не общался с женщинами близко... то есть они не танцевали. Значит, встреча была сугубо деловой, но присутствие неких лиц обязывало выглядеть подобающе...

Лучше бы танцевали. Так Тим смог бы хоть определить, какими духами облили Джейсона, а это помогло бы определить женщину, а следовательно, и её семью.

Но Джейсон пах собой - сигаретами, ветром, порохом, оружейной смазкой... и, кажется, кедром. Собственный запах Джейсона был слишком неуловим.

Тим знал, что в его амбассадорском люксе нет никаких личных вещей Джейсона, если не считать случайно брошенные пиджаки дорогих костюмов, кожаны куртки или забытые футболки.

Тим никогда не слышал, чтобы Джейсон в его присутствии говорил по телефону. Впрочем, он вообще сомневался, что Джейсон приносил телефон с собой сюда, в Амбассадор, в этот номер... тот ещё конспиратор. Вывод: едва ли не параноик.

И если говорить откровенно, то Тим дураком никогда не был. Он прекрасно знал, что все обещания вернуть ему зрение - полная чушь. А потому учился жить в темноте. Он не думал о себе, как о слепом, просто воспринимал окружающее так, будто везде внезапно выключили свет - так не страшно. Так можно жить. Зная, что всегда под рукой есть выключатель, просто именно сейчас ты не хочешь его нажимать.

Тим не был в полном одиночестве, конечно. Вокруг него появлялись горничные - только те, которых допустил Джейсон, их было две - Мэри и Элис. Тим знал, что одна из них блондинка, а другая - рыжая. Так сказал Джейсон, так сказали они сами... Тим считал, что лучше этому верить. Возможно, им было около двадцати пяти, он не уточнял, хотя мог бы. Но предпочитал думать о них, как о довольно взрослых девушках, которые прекрасно понимают, в какой ситуации оказались. А они действительно понимали. Мэри и Элис приходили по очереди, строго по графику. в душу не лезли, с жалостью не приставали. Они просто работали.

Ещё была повариха Эжени. Милое французское имя досталось дамочке за тридцать очень внушительной комплекции. Когда она октрывала дверь в номер, собираясь поинтересоваться, что готовить сегодня для мистера Дрейка, то в помещение сразу врывался запах ванили, корицы и много чего ещё, в зависимости от того, чем именно она сегодня занималась до своего визита. Тиму нравились эти запахи... сразу хотелось есть. Хотя - факт, который он не мог опровергнуть даже при всём желании - о еде он чаще всего забывал напрочь, занятый своими мыслями и анализированием ситуации.

Выйти на связь с Бэтменом при таком раскладе становилось очень проблематично, но Тим нашёл выход. У его люкса был замечательнейший балкон. С прекрасными металлическими перилами, которые легко принимали и передавали вибрацию.

Морзянку пока ещё никто не отменял.

Чтобы передать сообщение, Тим барабанил по перилам пальцами в определённом ритме - мешал мелодию We Will Rock You с нужными сообщениями. Ответ приходил через ту же вибрацию через специальный жучок, в укромном месте установленный Бэтменом... иными словами, Тим знал, что происходит вокруг него и не волновался за себя. Его волновало задание.

По ночам ему часто снились кошмары - разные. Гибель отца или встреча с различными готэмскими злодеями... честно говоря, ПТСР у любого супергероя был ещё тот. Но чаще всего в последнее время ему снились Сандра и крошка Кэти... сны нельзя назвать плохими - ему снился вечер накануне их возвращения в Готэм. Когда в Центральном парке Нью-Йорка Кэти кормила белок, а Сандра стояла рядом и с грустной улыбкой смотрела на дочь. В одной руке держала тающее мороженое, в другой - планшет с новой легендой своей жизни.

В такие ночи Тим просыпался весь в слезах - под боком у Джейсона, который гладил его по взмокшим волосам и шептал на ухо что-то хорошее... Но от этого становилось только хуже.

Тим провалил задание. И дело не в том, что он не смог выполнить приказ. Не смог предотвратить гибель троих человек. А в том - что сам остался жив, когда не стало Кэти.

Иногда Тиму казалось, что нынешнее внедрение в стан врага - это нечто вроде программы реабилитации от Бэтмена.

И он был благодарен за это.

За то, что снова был в деле, несмотря ни на что. За то, что мог продолжать выполнять свою работу...

И просто за Джейсона.

Просто за то, что тот был рядом.

24.07.2020


End file.
